Donna and Mary Lila Grace Thibodeau
Donna and Mary Lila Grace Thibodeau are a pair of twin sisters who appeared in the novel Carrie, who torment Carrie White and are friends of Chris Hargensen. They appear throughout the novel and both of them die at the hands of Carrie White. Both of them are members of the Mortimer Snerds led by Chris Carrie Novel Donna and Mary Lila Grace Thibodeau first appear in the locker room where Carrie White gets her period and begin to taunt and yelling "Plug it Up!" towards her, both of them get a detention from Miss Desjardin. Both of them attended the prom and Donna was collecting the tickets when she noticed Carrie White and Tommy. When the blood was dumped on Carrie, Mary and Donna both burst out into laughter along with the rest of the students. Mary and Donna were presumably electrocuted or burned alive during the mayhem. Carrie 1976 Donna and Mary are renamed into Cora and Rhonda Wilson, they are both fraternal sisters and torment, Carrie White. They are portrayed by Cindy Daly and Deirdre Berthong Cora Wilson. Cora Wilson, sister to Rhonda Wilson, first appears saying something nasty to Carrie White after Carrie missed the ball and made their team lose the match. She then is seen freaking out when Carrie gets her period and begins to torment her, by chanting "PLUG IT UP!" She along with the rest of the Mortimer Snerds get a detention from Miss Collins. She attended the Prom and looked surprised to see Carrie and Tommy. She was nominated Prom Queen but lost to Carrie. She then gives Carrie a bouquet of flowers and kisses her on the cheek. When the blood is dumped on Carrie, she is shocked but then bursts out into laughter along with the rest of the students. When the disaster occurs she runs up to the stage to check on Tommy and starts panicking, Miss Collins grabs her by the ears and Cora screams "NO HE'S DEAD!!" She along with Rhonda, Frieda, George, Ernest and The Beak carry Tommy's body but she is knocked out of view. She presumably was trampled or burned to death. Rhonda Wilson Rhonda Wilson, sister to Cora Wilson first appears walking naked with Norma Watson towards their shower lockers, after she is seen making fun of Carrie when she got her period by pushing her into Chris and chanting "Plug it up" repeatedly when Miss Collins grabs her and tells her that it isn't a pep rally, which leads her to receive a detention. She attended the prom, she is seen sitting with her date and Cora and The Beak. When Carrie is nominated Prom Queen, she, Norma, Miss Collins, Principle Morton, Mr Frommn are clapping and cheering her. When the blood is dumped on Carrie she is confused at first but then bursts into laughter. During the mayhem, she first runs with her date to a corner. She helps Miss Collins carry Tommy's body but she is knocked out of view. When Carrie leaves the burning prom, she and another student run away from the flames and towards Ruth Gogan and Mary Lila Grace. She presumably burned to death. Mary Lila Grace Mary Lila Grace is not related to Cora or Rhonda Wilson but her name is taken from the novel. Mary Lila Grace first appears sitting and watching the volleyball game next to Ruth Gogan and walks past Carrie White presumably saying something nasty to her, she appears in Miss Collins detention. Mary attended the prom with Dale Norbert, they were both nominated for Prom King and Queen but lost to Carrie White. When the blood is dumped on Carrie she presumably bursts into laughter along with the rest of the students. When Carrie leaves the burning prom she is seen running away from the flames with Dale and Rhonda. She presumably burned to death. Carrie 2002 Donna and Mary Lila Grace Thibodeau reappear again in the TV film of Carrie and they both keep their original names. The sisters in the 2002 version are much crueller than the novel Donna Lila Grace Thibodeau Donna Lila Grace Thibodeau, first appears playing baseball on Tina's Team looking at Carrie when she misses the ball and walks past her looking at her weirdly, she then reappears in class laughing at one of Tina's jokes (about Carrie) When Carrie gets her period, Donna along with the other girls go and bang against the door chanting period until Miss Desjardin goes in and stops them. She attended the prom but she mostly hanged around her sister, along with Jessica and Rachel. When Carrie is announced prom queen she is clapping but when the blood is dropped on Carrie she is shocked at first but bursts into laughter. During the mayhem, she ran with Rachel most of the time. She was electrocuted at the prom. Mary Lila Grace Thibodeau Mary Lila Grace Thibodeau first appears alongside Rachel pounding against the door jeering and chanting period and giggling when Miss Desjardin breaks the two up and yells at them to get out of the lockers. She reappears at the prom hanging around Donna, Rachel and Jessica. Once Carrie is nominated Prom Queen she is clapping but when the blood is dumped on her she is shocked at first but then she starts smirking and bursts out into laughter, during the mayhem she presumably ran around looking for a way out. When the scoreboard falls and electrocutes everyone Mary begins to twirl back and dies of electrocution along with Donna, Rachel and Jessica. Cora Wilson Screen Shot 2017-09-20 at 7.18.58 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-09-20 at 7.19.22 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-03-27 at 4.07.26 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-02-06 at 8.14.36 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-10-13 at 6.51.21 AM.png|Cora chanting plug it up Screen Shot 2018-10-13 at 6.53.21 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-09-26 at 10.45.58 AM.png Screen Shot 2018-10-13 at 6.53.44 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-09-13 at 7.24.59 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-12-30 at 8.42.19 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-10-12 at 7.08.36 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-10-12 at 7.08.48 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-06 at 8.06.30 pm.png Screen Shot 2018-10-12 at 7.09.48 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-10-09 at 8.06.17 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-03-09 at 9.50.52 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-10-12 at 7.10.05 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-10-12 at 7.10.28 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-10-12 at 7.10.40 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-10-12 at 7.12.38 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-10-12 at 7.12.48 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-01-21 at 4.17.04 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-10-09 at 8.07.37 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-01-21 at 4.21.26 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-06 at 8.09.13 pm.png Screen Shot 2018-10-12 at 7.13.07 PM.png|Cora's Death Rhonda Wilson Screen Shot 2017-09-20 at 7.19.27 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-02-06 at 8.14.36 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-03-27 at 4.07.39 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-11 at 9.30.14 pm.png|Rhonda jeering Screen Shot 2017-09-25 at 9.00.36 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-09-25 at 9.01.00 PM.png 5452200.png Screen Shot 2018-08-28 at 9.07.49 PM.png Screen_Shot_018-08-06_at_8.06.00_PM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-06 at 8.06.15 pm.png Screen Shot 2017-08-06 at 8.08.14 pm.png Screen Shot 2018-03-09 at 9.51.31 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-07-29 at 7.42.05 AM.png Screen Shot 2018-09-28 at 9.42.09 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-10-09 at 8.07.37 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-01-21 at 4.21.26 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-03-27 at 8.46.30 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-06-24 at 11.14.55 AM.png|Rhonda's Death 640pxPromPanic2.png|Unused Scene of Rhonda's Death Mary Lila Grace (1976) Screen Shot 2017-09-25 at 9.04.35 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-09-26 at 10.42.13 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-09-10 at 8.00.46 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-11 at 5.25.35 pm.png Screen Shot 2017-08-11 at 5.25.42 pm.png|Mary's death Screen Shot 2018-07-22 at 3.23.21 PM copy 2.png 640pxPromPanic2 copy 3.png|Unused Scene of Mary Lila Grace's death Mary Lila Grace Thibodeau Screen Shot 2017-10-24 at 6.04.11 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-10-12 at 8.51.18 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-10-12 at 8.51.30 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-10-11 at 9.02.04 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-10-12 at 9.04.44 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-10-12 at 8.52.25 PM.png|Mary's Death (Along with Donna, Rachel and Jessica) Donna Lila Grace Thibodeau Screen Shot 2018-10-12 at 8.50.48 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-10-12 at 8.53.03 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-10-12 at 8.53.12 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-10-12 at 8.51.18 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-10-12 at 8.51.36 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-10-12 at 8.51.42 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-10-12 at 8.52.25 PM.png|Donna's Death (Along with Rachel, Jessica and Mary) Category:Femme Fatale Category:Stephen King Villains Category:Partners in Crime Category:Redeemed Category:Female Category:Deceased Category:Status dependent on Version Category:TV Show Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Brutes Category:Cowards Category:Live Action Villains Category:Sadists Category:Femme Fatale Category:Stephen King Villains Category:Female Category:Deceased Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Status dependent on Version Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Redeemed Category:Torturer Category:Brutes Category:Cowards